


Comeback Kid

by pushingclovers



Series: DSaF, but Vanny is there [1]
Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Post-DSaF 2 Radical ending, that's it that's the series, this first one won't be very long i don't think, this is basically just Vanny but she's a DaveSport fankid, this is just to set things up for the real fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: They went to Vegas, hoping to get absolutely wasted and hire some hookers to waste their nights away.Instead, they got a kleptomaniac orphan who happens to be just as weird as they are.(Part 1 of 3, irregular updates)(On indefinite hiatus)
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Orange Guy (Dayshift at Freddy's)/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: DSaF, but Vanny is there [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991128
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Bank Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an upset, in two minutes flat.

She’d long since gotten used to the glaring lights, bustling crowds, and the entirely nocturnal nature of Las Vegas, just as the city got used to her and accepted the sienna-colored kid as a permanent fixture behind the scenes. She lived alone on the strip, slept wherever she found room in the countless alleyways, and made do with money and food whenever she could get her hands on it. Had she not been running low on funds that week, she would have been perfectly content to sleep away the night, maybe even treating herself and climbing up a fire escape to star watch. But then, she wouldn’t have been caught.

She wove her way through the legs of tourists and advertisers, only a few of the former paying her any mind. She ignored their stares in favor of reaching her target as quickly as possible; an unassuming, yet extremely busy casino near the end of the strip. It was a common haunt of hers, and one of the few places where she’d never been caught doing her job. As soon as the sleepy-looking security guard stationed outside its tackily decorated door turned his head, she slunk in and smiled despite herself. With how often she’d been here, the endless flashing lights and equally tacky decor inside felt like home.

She made a beeline towards the back of the casino, where the card tables and bar were set up. Like always, she had a plan; see who was drunk, looked interesting, or both and swoop in when they were distracted. If worse came to worse, she’d make a scene and claim her victim was an irresponsible parent that snuck their cryptid child in illegally. Luckily, she hadn’t had to resort to that just yet here, but she knew from experience that it worked like a charm and she usually got away scot-free, especially if she threw in a few crocodile tears.

Almost as soon as she walked in, her attention was glued to two potential victims in particular, sitting at the bar. The taller one, a purple-hued man that was practically all leg and neck, was talking up a storm and loudly, while his shorter orange companion practically had his glass glued to his lips, only taking it away to add a few quips to the otherwise one-sided conversation and to allow the seemingly very uncomfortable and very confused bartender to refill it. Judging by the mostly empty bottle in the bartender’s hand and the forced smile on his face that practically screamed at them to leave him alone, this cycle had been going on for a solid chunk of the night already.

_This is going to be stupidly easy_ , she thought to herself, grinning as she moved towards the wall to remain under the radar. She briefly scanned the rest of the room to select backups, just in case the two weirdly colored men decided to leave before she got the chance to jump in, then settled in to watch her targets.

After about a half-hour, the rest of the bottle was downed, and the bartender made some sort of motion and punctuated it with a nervous laugh, cutting them off from ordering more judging by the purple man’s sudden change in demeanor. Before he could start yelling or causing a scene, his partner grabbed his arm and gave the bartender a tight-lipped smile, slapping a few coins on the counter and dragging the other away before either of them could protest. The girl watched the bartender stare at the coins in bewilderment, then decided his reaction wasn’t all that interesting and focused once more on her victims.

To her surprise (and elation), they’d chosen an empty table in the furthest corner of the room. Not only would she be able to take what she needed without catching the attention of any security guards, but if they tried to raise attention, they were less likely to get it.

And that was when she started getting cocky. Her biggest mistake of the night.

She left her post against the wall and began making her way over to their booth, skirting around the crowds and ducking whenever a guard came near. Had she been paying attention to more than the telltale imprint in the orange man’s pocket, she would have noticed that both of them were just as vigilant as she had been, watching her every tiny move. She grinned to herself when the taller made an exaggerated yawn, dropping his head on the table, one less person to worry about. In her head, she was already wondering just how much she’d get and what she’d spend it on. Maybe she’d treat herself to a fresh sandwich tomorrow instead of something from behind the dumpster.

She slunk out of the orange man’s peripherals, and without hesitation reached for her prize, eyes gleaming with hope…until a rough hand closed tightly around her wrist, catching her completely off guard and making her stumble. “I can tell you right now that you won’t like what’s in there, kid,” the orange man said evenly, both of the men giving her a dangerous glare.

She tugged against his hold fruitlessly, the shine in her eyes shifting from eagerness to full-on panic. She’d never been caught before she got the money. She didn’t know what to do. She opened her mouth to cry out, tears at the ready, only to yelp instead when both got up, as if rehearsed. Her last chance at escape shriveled when a security guard started walking over, one hand resting on the case she could assume was holding handcuffs. “Kids can’t be in here,” he said roughly, gesturing towards her with his other hand. Once again, the orange man smiled, discreetly squeezing her wrist again. _Play along_.

“We know, we were just leaving sir. You have to excuse my cousin,” the orange man said politely, still with a sharp edge to his tone.

The purple man chimed in, New York accent thick. “She must’ve snuck away from her mom ‘n followed us, y’know how kids are.”

The guard nodded uneasily, looking back and forth between matching grins before lowering his eyes to her. She offered an unconvincing grin of her own, hoping to whatever higher power there was that he would just leave it. It wasn’t as if the ruse was unbelievable; why wouldn’t three weirdly monochrome people be family members? Apparently the guard either didn’t wish to question it, or was just immensely creeped out by the three sets of burning white pupils staring directly into his soul, as he muttered a quick “Don’t let it happen again,” before rushing off.

All three smiles dropped, and before she could take a moment to recollect herself and take a few breaths, she was being pulled out of the casino, still completely broke and having no clue whether she would ever see the light of day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She'll be just fine, I promise.
> 
> also yes hello welcome to "DSaF but Vanny is there", if you want more info on this AU, I have a highlight with a bit of information, as well as a CuriousCat where you can ask questions on my instagram @meat.snax! I'll also be posting her design, plus some characters that'll show up later on there 👀


	2. and he was a̶l̶m̶o̶s̶t̶ impressed!

She sat stiffly on the edge of the bed in a dingy hotel room, hands folded in her lap to keep herself from fidgeting and eyes fixated on the carpet. The purple man had pretty much passed out as soon as they brought her in, and she could hear him snoring into the pillow behind her. Somehow, having one less person mad at her didn’t make her feel any better; in fact, she kind of wished he was still awake so that whatever they wanted to do with her could be gotten over with. The orange man’s endless pacing in front of her was making her anxious.

He finally sighed heavily and stopped, and she watched in silence as his shoes turned to face her, refusing to look up even when he spoke. “Okay. Let’s talk, shall we?”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I,” she murmured, shifting her eyes to focus on the carpet again. She put her focus on trying to place a name on the weird ashy green shade.

“No, you don’t. Why were you trying to steal from us?”

Wildfire? No, that would be some kind of orange or red. Dirty pine, maybe. “To get money.”

“Why not rig a slot machine or something? Be a lot better than risking someone catching you.”

She rolled her eyes, meeting the orange man’s glare with a glare of her own. “Have you ever tried to rig a slot machine?”

His eyes narrowed as he knelt to her level. “Fine, fair point. You work for anyone?”

“Yeah, myself.”

“No parents, siblings, nothing?”

“No. Just get whatever you want to do over with already, there’s no point in interrogating me.”

His eye twitched, harsh façade cracking. “How old are you?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Answer the question.”

“…eight.”

He cursed under his breath, standing again and pinching the bridge of his nose. “…under literally any other circumstances, I’d wake Dave up and have him take care of things.” Her breath hitched with panic, hands clenched tightly until he continued. “But we can’t risk anything right now, and honestly? I’m impressed.”

Wait. “…excuse me?”

“It was an idiotic move, but I’m not gonna deny it was ballsy as hell. If I looked away for one second, you would have gotten it. Not saying you’d be happy with it, but still.”

She blinked up at him in confusion, not daring to move. First he looks like he’s going to wring her neck, and now he’s congratulating her? “…thank you? I think…”

“Still though. We aren’t letting you leave just in case you’re lying about accomplices.”

“Of course you aren’t…”

“Look, kid, we can’t be too careful with warrants out for both of us. Word gets out? We’re fucked. What other humanoid fruits have you met?” She shrugged, and once again he kneeled to her eye level. “Besides, if by some chance you aren’t lying, it’d probably be nice to see something other than Vegas. Trust me, the novelty runs out once you’ve spent more than a month here after your partner that you killed like five kids with decides he’s bored and takes the car, stranding you alone in a motel and trying to find some way home that won’t get you arrested.” He stared off into middle space for a moment, frowning before shaking his head. “…ahem. Anyway, you got a name? I can’t just keep calling you kid.”

She furrowed her brows at how weirdly specific the orange man’s spiel was, momentarily forgetting to answer him out of pure bewilderment. “…Vanessa,” she finally replied, squeezing her hands together periodically. The itching in her hands begging her to move was getting harder to ignore. “Nobody calls me that, though.”

“What do they call you, then?”

“Kid, usually.”

He snorted, cracking a genuine smile for the first time that night that she’d seen. “I already said I’m not calling you that. Got a nickname that you like?” She shrugged and shook her head, and he hummed, tapping his chin. “Vanessa’s a bit of a mouthful, so what if we cut it in half? Van…nah, that’s awkward. Vanny, Nessa-“

“Vanny!” she interrupted brightly, then quickly clamped her hands over her mouth as the other jumped at her sudden outburst. “I…like Vanny,” she said softly, smiling sheepishly through her fingers.

“Vanny it is, then,” he replied with a chuckle. “You can call me Jack. The walking eggplant is Dave.”

Vanny nodded, glancing back at the other man, still snoring away. At some point during the questioning, he’d tangled himself in the comforter completely, making it hard to tell where the ends were. “Is he always…”

“Leaving me to handle things? Usually, but you get used to it. I’ll talk to him about this when he gets up.” Vanny’s smile faded, and as if he could read her mind he continued. “He’s not gonna do anything as long as I tell him not to. Besides, I think you and him could relate on some things.” His voice lowered as he chewed his thumbnail, looking once again into space. “I hope you don’t relate to everything, though…”

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that, but interrupted herself with a wide yawn, bringing attention to both of them just how late at night it was at that point. Jack looked briefly around the room, spotting the armchair in the corner that looked comfy enough before returning his attention to Vanny. “You can stay here for tonight, but obviously you can’t use the bed. Don’t think you’d want to, really. Dave kicks in his sleep. Hard.” Vanny smiled at that, rubbing the heel of her palm into her eye as she slid off the bed and to her feet, shuffling over to the armchair and curling comfortably into cracked pleather cushions. Across the room, she heard shuffling as she closed her eyes, a moment later feeling Jack drawing a blanket over her. Faintly, she heard him say something, but she was already going out like a light, exhaustion from her earlier panic dragging her quickly into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack: please for the love of fredbear don't let this kid have another henry
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support on the first chapter of this story! I'm glad y'all are interested in this inpromptu AU-  
> As always, if you have questions or wanna see what this version of Vanny looks like (as well as some other characters that'll show up later), my instagram is @meat.snax!


	3. Going on hiatus with this

So uh. Hi. You already know what's going on by the title, so I'm gonna keep this short.

I don't know yet if this AU is gonna be continued, honestly I've been debating for a while on if I should just delete it. Not because of anyone in particular, just my own personal thing. But honestly, with what's been going on with the situation involving DirectDoggo and his boyfriend, I don't really want to associate with DSaF or Dialtown anymore. I'm not picking sides, the situation is extremely unclear and messy on both sides so I'm staying out of it. Maybe I'll pick this back up eventually, but I think it'll be a long time before I can even think about it.

In the meantime, I'll be focusing on my Sam & Max stuff as well as college, so if you're interested in that, it's there.

Sorry if you were looking forward to the next chapter.


End file.
